


The California Zephyr [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Amtrak, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Beer, Carlos vs. Beer, Colorado, DENVER HOME OF COORS FIELD, Denver, Episode: e033 Cassette, Extreme podficcing, Gen, Guns are not for eating, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Robots, The California Zephyr, Trains, just ordinary lockpicking that's not a euphemism for anything, lockpicking, really shitty beer, snap, throat spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: [podfic of The California Zephyr, written by Phosfate]
So... just where was Carlos during "Cassette," anyway?
Follow-up to “Cassette,” as has been mandated by the City Council, and somewhere before “Condos.” But no spoilers for “Condos.” Except that you are now spoiled if you did not know “Condos” existed. You just can’t win. You will never win. You are surrounded. Surrender now. It's a buck on iTunes or Soundcloud.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The California Zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326007) by [Phosfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate). 



> Guest-starring RevolutionaryJo as "Woman" in the Epigraph, and as my awesome beta who put up with a lot of background noise (again). Thanks, Jo!
> 
> Welcome to my latest installment of EXTREME PODFICCING! Knowing I was going to be taking a train ride and wanting to record something, this was the perfect story for that, besides being sweet and angstful (thank you, Phosfate!). I’ve had this audio on the back-burner for way too long, and am so pleased to get it polished up and out in the world.

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/31899707895/in/dateposted-public/)

**Length:** 34:23

**Downloads:**  
Mediafire: ([mp3, 33.3 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kifrk5ikqd9og31/The_California_Zephyr.mp3) ; [m4b, 29.8 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bctu2viz78t5aet/The_California_Zephyr.m4b)) 

**Original post:** [on DW](https://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/22597.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
